One UI 1
One UI 1 is the first release of One UI, Samsung's skin for phones, on Android Pie. It succeeded Samsung Experience 9 on compatible devices. It was launched in very late 2018 for some phones where the carriers had allowed for it and where Samsung had perfected it. Its main launch was in 2019. It is made easier for one handed use. One UI 1 comes in three versions - 1.0, 1.1 and 1.5. It was succeeded by One UI 2 in late 2019 and 2020 (depending on carriers, phone model and delays) It was also called Samsung Experience 10 in its betas but the reference was removed. History One UI was designed as part of a goal to make Samsung's hardware and software "work together in perfect harmony", and provide a more "natural" experience on large-screen smartphones. A prominent design pattern in included applications is to intentionally place common features and user interface elements along the bottom of the screen rather than near the top. This makes them easier to reach with a user's thumb when using the device one-handed. Release One UI 1 has been included in new Android devices released by Samsung since the beginning of 2019, including the Galaxy S10 family, the Galaxy A (2019) series (version 1.1) and the Galaxy Note 10 family (version 1.5). One UI 1 is being released for existing Samsung devices throughout 2019 as part of updates to Android 9, beginning with the Galaxy S9 and Galaxy Note 9 in January 2019, the Galaxy S8 and Note 8 in February 2019, the Galaxy Note Fan Edition in March 2019, various mid-range and low-end models (particularly Galaxy A and Galaxy J series models released since 2017 and Galaxy M series since 2019) through the middle of the year, and selected Galaxy Tab models in late-2019. Several devices, such as the the Galaxy S7, also got One UI through unofficial ports, with some even being One UI 1.1. All of these devices received One UI 1.0 instead of 1.1 or 1.5. Samsung launched a public beta of the One UI updates in November 2018. Versions One UI 1.0 - Update released to all compatible devices for One UI. Also available as an unofficial port for the S7. One UI 1.1 - One UI 1 for the Galaxy S10e, S10, S10+ and S10 5G. Also shipped with some other devices. One UI 1.5 - One UI 1 for the Galaxy Note 10 family. It contains Link to Windows, a Native Screen Recorder* and more. (Link to Windows is also available on the S10 family (version 1.1) and some 1.0 devices) *One UI 1.5's screen recorder is for the Note 10 and 10+ only and it will be brought to the S10 family and compatible devices with One UI 2. Features System Redesign One UI 1 introduced a brand new system look. It was a change from the Samsung Experience. Apps were redesigned with a new viewing and interaction area design. The viewing area is usually the top 1/3 of the screen used to display information, which is upgraded in One UI 2. The interaction area is the other 2/3 of the screen where you use the app's features. By having the main section of the screen be lower down, it is easier to use with one hand. Other UI elements have been moved to the bottom. All apps have new icons. Dolby Atmos for older devices Dolby Atmos, a feature to optimise sound for what you're listening to, has been added on devices older than the Note 9 and S9 family. It is available on the Note 8, S8/+ and more. It also comes by default on the S10 and Note 10 families. Night Mode (main article on all types of dark theme: Dark Mode) One UI 1 introduces a dark mode called Night Mode, which functions similarly to Android 9's stock dark theme. However, it darkens more than what Android 9's stock dark theme darkens. It darkens all apps that can automatically switch to dark mode, and all elements of the UI such as the default apps, the quick settings panel, the volume HUD and more. It can be scheduled. Device care Device maintenance was renamed to device care and received a redesign. Storage Analysis One UI 1's file manager includes a feature called Storage Analysis. It shows what is taking up the most space on your phone. It also shows how much space you have left. Less Capital Letters In Samsung Experience 8 and Samsung Experience 9, some apps had elements with capital letters such as Settings. Some of them have now become non-all caps and are properly capitalised. Lift to Wake In One UI 1, you can now lift your phone to wake it up. Gesture Navigation One UI 1 adds a new gesture based control. It involves swiping up to go home, back or to Recents. Gesture hints can be enabled too. The Navigation Bar has also been redesigned and there is a toggle for gestures and nav bar. Recycle Bin The Recycle Bin has been added to One UI 1. Certain apps have the functionality. Once turned on, it will store deleted items for 15 days before permanently deleting them. On Notes it is on and cannot be turned off while in Gallery it is togglable. Versatile Samsung DeX Samsung DeX has received improvements that you no longer need a DeX dock and you can use your phone when DeX is on. 4x the Recents in Phone The default phone app can store 4x more recents, a total of 2000. Samsung Experience 9's app could store 500. Remappable Bixby Button The Bixby button is customisable. You can change it to open a specific app with a certain press, disable the single press, or run a quick command. Dual Messenger You can run two messaging accounts on one app. Wind down This feature is a feature from the original stock Android 9 which allows you to turn the phone grayscale slowly until it is black and white with gray. This helps you sleep. Compatible Devices One UI 1 supports the Galaxy S8 and newer. It supports all phones which launched with Android 7 and Samsung Experience 8 as their default OS and skin. It also supports the Note FE as even though the Note FE is a remake of the Galaxy Note 7 from 2016, it shipped with Android 7 and Samsung Experience 8.